The Imaginary Shinigami
by ChewedUpBubbleGum
Summary: Our lives were perfect..or so we thought. When our lives are turned upside-down and everything is taken away--even our identities--, I have to stand up and fix it...somehow... RenjiXOC ByakuyaXOC other Bleach charactersXother OCs
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

I poked Catherine with my foot-- she was unconscious, on the ground. It happened suddenly, we were just on another mission in Rukon, and she randomly collapsed on the ground. I had to run back, and call the others back as well.

Poke. Poke. Still nothing. Claire has suggested using Ashling's Quincy powers to try to wake her up, but I guess it hadn't registered to her that a bow and arrow made of Soul Energy all around wasn't a toy—or that its user didn't know how to use it yet. None of those really helped much.

"Hey," I called. "Wake up." she finally opened her eyes and looked around. I put my hands on my hips. "Well, it/'s about time!"

"Huh?" she slurred.

"You just collapsed...Not enough sleep last night?" The sound of the blond Quincy firing arrows around filled the background. The sudden sound of something breaking, falling, crashing, then a cat meowing loudly as, what seemed like trashcans, fell. I chose not to turn around and see that mess...

"Where are we?" Catherine sat up. Now Ashling was shouting "sorry!" to the cat below the roof-top we were standing on. Then the sound of Claire shouting "you idiot!!" and the sound of skin slapping skin. Well, that's a great sign...

I turned around halfway. "Would you two keep it down?" I called. "Can/'t you see O'm trying to ask something, which you just made me forget?" the blond was rubbing her arm; the brunette cracking her knuckles. I rolled my eyes and urned back around. Catherine wasn't there. She better not be using her zanpaku-to on me...

The others were looking, too.

Catherine always had a bad habit of doing that; even after graduating from Soul Academy, she still used her shikai's power to make herself invisible. We had made it into Squad 12, or as I like to call it: "the-Nerd-Force-with-the-Creepy-Ass-Captain." I personally would have preferred being in Squad 11...or 6...but the fact that having a captain of nobility didn't sound so inviting... (unless he was giving away free money, but what are the odds of that?) I guess it isn't too late to transfer.

"Where are we?" Catherine asked, snapping me out of my plot to blow up our squad...I mean transfer.

"Rukon," I replied glancing at where her voice came from' then to the street below.

"Oh..." she stood next to me—I could hear her footsteps.

"Yup. We were walking around and you fell asleep, I guess..."

"You mean," I could see her now. "We were hibernating!?"

"What!? No!" I turned on my heels to face her. "Where'd that come from?" She shrugged.

We heard Ashling firing more arrows---without hitting anything this time.

I was weird: How did Catherine forget what we were doing? Maybe she hit her head too hard when she collapsed? Catherine wasn't the kind of person to forget these kinds of things...even IF her head was hit hard enough... Something crashed, and I guessed Ashling shot something again. Then we heard carriages crashing into each other.

"Time to go!"

-----------------------------------

"Uh, Kathy?"

"Yeah?"

"why are they all giving us the evil eye?"

I shuddered. "I don't know, Catherine..."

That was strange...when we returned to Seireitei after our mission, most of the captains and lieutenants were giving us the "evil eye". Whatever was going on' mustn't bee too good... I shuddered again after ramming the door to the Squad 12 barracks shut.

It was just weird; We were gone all say. What could we have possibly missed? Maybe it was the whole "two-Soul-Reapers-being-buddy-buddy-with-a-Quincy" again. Soul Reapers and Quincies weren't supposed to get along (supposedly), but we thought everyone was okay with it by now, after so many years. But this was something completely different-- something much worse. Either that or everyone woke up on the wrong side of the Hollow.

Captains Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen, and Kurotsuchi were the only ones absent from the "hate-us" stares. Knowing our _dear _Captain, he was most likely cutting something up, but the other three seem to disappear often lately. Captain Ukitake wasn't present either, but he's probably ill again.

"That was creepy!" I half-shouted, leaning against the door.

"I know!" Catherine slumped on a chair.

"What could've happened in ONE day!?" I slid down the door and sat on the cold, wooden floor.

"You never know--"

"ONE DAY!!"

She sighed and walked to the door. "NO!!" I shouted. "Don't open it!!" Catherine rolled her eyes and opened the door just a crack. She shut it again when several small, sharp objects were thrown at her. "Told ya not to open it..."

"What did _we_ do!?"

I shrugged-- I really didn't know.

We could always ask the Captain about it, but he wouldn't know...or care. Aizen seemed to be in-the-know, so I'll ask him later...As soon as everyone leaves from our barracks!

We heard a thud of feet against the wood paneling outside, then we heard someone say, "What's going on here?"

"Shouldn't you be something something else other than trying to kill these innocent Soul Reapers, hm?"

Catherine and I looked at each other. We opened the door to see the backs of Aizen and Gin. The pale-haired man turned his head to us.

"The poor dears are terrified," he said, wearing his infamous smile. He turned back around. "It isn't fair that you'd blame them for such a small crime, now is it?"

Crime? What crime? It couldn't have been that small if everyone was giving us those looks! What was it anyway? And why are Aizen and Gin defending us? I looked at Catherine again; she shrugged.

"Go on now," Aizen announced. "We'll take care of the problem." he smiles warmly at us as everyone began to walk away. "It's alright now." he put a hand on Catherine's head, crouching down infront of her. "They won't bother you anymore."

He stood up and walked away, Gin following behind, waving his hand to us.

It was silent for awhile until I blinked. "What just happened...?"

"THAT WAS INSANE!!" Catherine shouted, not noticing how close she was to me and my ears... "WHY DID THEY DO THAT ANYWAY!? IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SCENCE!!"

"Well, first of all," I put a hand on my chin thoughtfully. "...what did we do?"

"I don't know!"

I glanced at where the two captains left. "You know what else doesn't make scence?" she looked at me intently. I paused for a moment then looked at her sadly. "Renji was giving me the look..." she obviously thought it was something serious because she fell backwards either shock.

She slapped her forehead. "Kathy..."

I smiled bashfully. "Aww, well you, you know."

"No...I don't..."

I rolled my eyes and stop up, going back inside. "C'mon, it's getting dark." She stared off at where Aizen and Gin left. "Cath!"

"I'm coming." she stood up and walked inside.

* * *

PHHHHHEEEEEEEEEW!!! This was actually supposed to be the prologue but after it got SO DAMN LONG I made it a chapter :D ;; born from a weird dream my best-buddy Cath had and told me about xDD. The way it sounded started good so I took it (which is pretty much most of those chappie...) but yea. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it Suggestions are welcomed. Reviews are appreciated! FLAMES are unaccepted ) 


	2. Records

**Chapter 2**

I had a feeling today wasn't going to be as brutal as yesterday...It was going to be _much _worse... I stared at the ceiling of the barracks, and wondered what it was that ticked everyone off yesterday. I wondered rather vaguely why Aizen, and Gin defended us back there...

Something suddenly clicked and caused me to look at the clock on the wall.

_Aw, crap..._

------------------------------------

Catherine was typing at the usual computer at the end of the table when I burst into the computer lab. I slammed into an empty seat next to her, flashed my arms in the air and shouted," SAFE AGAIN!!"

I could feel some of the other members' eyes boring into my head. I did that almost everyday, so I'm kind of surprised they still look at me like I'm a maniac...

I looked at Catherine's computer screen and asked what she was doing. She replied by standing up and walking out.

"H-hey!" I shouted, chasing after her. "What were you doing?" I asked after catching up to her.

"Looking at something." She replied vaguely. She continued when I didn't say anything. "I was looking for information on Soul Society's crime records."

"What for?"

"To see if there was anything from yesterday that could be on record. You know: to see what happened yesterday." She said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess so," we hadn't realized that we walked outside until the sun decided to blind us for a few seconds. I held my hands behind my head while we walked.

"Yeah, so," Catherine continued. "I didn't find anything on the computer. But I have an idea of where those records would be!"

This spells trouble.

"I found out that all the records of crimes and any Hollows within Seireitei are kept in the official record room!" she said this with a bit of pride in her tone.

"And this is what you've been doing all morning?"

She frowned and sped up her pace to walk ahead of me. "Just come on..."

I scratched my chin. "We're not gonna sneak into an _official _record room without the permission--or recognition--of any _official_ party are we?" She didn't answer. I smirked. "Then we'd better do it before any of the captains show up!"

I ran ahead of her, towards the record room where security would be as tight as ever. We didn't normally snoop into places as heavily guarded--being that our reputations as the "Good Little Geniuses" would be shot (not that I cared either way...). But otherwise, the Captains would have our heads.

Most of the captains never consider us to be any threat to anybody, but the others think we're just _too_ quiet to not be plotting _something_. Lieutenants just generally chatted with us when they weren't too busy. There were too many regular subordinates to guess their thoughts.

It was rather strange how Catherine didn't try to find out why those Captains helped us, but if the public records didn't say what exactly happened yesterday then it must have been something big.

I stopped in front of the Records Hall; Catherine bumped into me and asked why we stopped. I smirked and chuckled darkly. She shuddered.

"We can't sneak in if they can see us, right?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh, yeah!" she jumped. "What should we do?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. I rolled my eyes and pointed to her zanpaku-to.

"OH!!" she jumped again.

"Ohhhhhh." I nodded. She nodded back and used her invisibility as I walked into the hall.

My eyes widened as I saw who was the guard today-- his short figure, white spiky hair and emerald eyes caught my attention and I couldn't help but point and shout "Toshiro, what the hell are you doing here!?"

His eyebrow twitched. "That's _Captain Hitsugaya_ to you, and I'm only here because my lieutenant decided to skip out just to drink."

Not a good sign-- he was obviously ticked.

"So, uh..." I scratched the back of my head. Think, Kathy, think! "How does uh...that...make you feel?"

He sighed, rolled his eyes and began to rant about the daily rituals of "getting his lieutenant off his couch" and how he's always left with "enormously large" piles of paperwork on his desk. He also said something about having openings in his squad, but I kept staring at the door to the many cabinets and files...

"Are you listening?"

"Eh?" I turned around to see Toshiro, even more ticked off at the fact that I wasn't paying any attention.

"If you're not going to listen, then leave." He crossed his arms, putting them in the sleeves of the opposite arm.

Not good. I had to think of _something_!

"But I just," I paused. "I just like talking to you."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I thought you liked Renji."

What the... "Is it that obvious?"

"Well if it wasn't, would I be saying this?"

Well...That was unexpected. But at least I had him distracted (which I thought was a miracle). I sighed in relief as I saw a floating file leaving; Catherine rummaged rather quickly... Floating file? Not good-- we'd get caught easy! I had to keep the conversation going...

"True, but," I paused again. "You're a bright little _kid_! You can see these things easily!" I smiled, desperate to distract him some way. Apparently it worked because he looked aggravated.

His eyebrow twitched angrily. "I am not a--"

"Bye!!" I ran out after I felt Catherine's spiritual pressure leave to room. "See ya later, kid!" I called.

"I AM NOT A KID!!!"

* * *

cough weeeeeeeeeeeell...2nd chapter Oo (I'v written 20 n a half chapters :-D)

Um ;;; Message Bulletin Board: Starting at the end of the next chapter, SHORTS and/or BLOOPERS at the end of every chapter :D yesh... how u hav a good nite


	3. Doesn't Make Sense

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I leaned against a wall, panting. Never again will I _ever _call Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Tenth Squad a kid ever again and risk being chased all around Seireitei. Nope. Never again!

I kicked at the bit of ice at my heel and shook my foot. _That was harsh!_ I had a hand over my chest, trying to regain my breathing.

I stood up straight and made my way back to the barracks._ Breathe in_, I thought over and over._ Breathe out._

Once inside, I slumped into a chair. It fell backwards--must've forgotten one of the legs broke off the other day. I stayed on the floor under the table, enjoying the cold from the wood underneath my back. Couldn't winter hurry up and snow on use already!?

I heard someone open the door and walk in. "Kathy?"

I jumped up from under the table. "Yeah?" Catherine and threw the files backwards. Whoops...

She turned around to pick up the loose papers and vanilla colored folder. "What the hell was that or!?"

"Well soooooorry if you get scared easily." She just glared at me but continued to pick all the sheets up off the floor. I ignored it, but helped her pick them up. "So what do we have here?"

Catherine slammed the folder and its papers on the table. Not what I meant, but ok. I looked through the papers all titled "Soul Society Crimes during Wartime". I put those down and searched through some sheets labeled "Hollow Attacks in Seireitei." The last case on record was "the murder of the Squad 13 Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba, and the Third Seat, Miyako Shiba."

We hadn't known them personally, but our friend Rukia--Byakuya's younger, adopted sister--did. She would never bring it up and when someone asked about it, she would leave.

Catherine picked up a few sheets.

"Anything yet?" I asked, sliding two or three sheets out of the way.

"Nope."

I sighed. Why can't things just go smoothly anymore? I picked up another sheet and read the title: Bingo!

"I found it!" I waved the sheet in the air. Catherine took it from midair and read it over, then looked at me quizzically.

"The Art of Hollow Snacks?" She asked.

"What?!" I took the sheet back. "You're reading the wrong side, dummy."

She took it back and flipped it over. I rolled my eyes as she read aloud. "Recent Hollow Attacks--August 20 to 25... So?"

"Yesterday's date was August 25th--There's bound to be something!"

She looked down the list, her finger trailing a line across the words. She stopped at the end and her eyes widened. She mumbled something I didn't catch; What was it?! I stood next to her and looked at the bottom of the page where her hands were clenching each side.

It was unbelievable--there was nothing there! It didn't make any sense at all! Why wasn't there any information?! Catherine wouldn't be the kind of person to get these files from the wrong year, would she?

"Maybe it's a trap," She murmured.

"What makes you say that!?" I turned the page around but that recipe was still there.

"I thought I heard a camera!"

"Soul Society isn't exactly _advanced_ in technology--besides the computers."

She shook her head. "There WAS a camera! I'm the only one in the entire Seireitei that could go invisible! WE'RE BUSTED--"

"CATHERINE," I kept my eyes on the paper. "We're not busted, OK?" I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. "We're gonna be fine! All we have to do is bring this back to Toshiro, and say Kurotsuchi borrowed it. Simple, no?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes and started packing away the sheets into the folder. "Whatever. Just help me clean up."

* * *

PHEW! X.x Sorry I havn't updated...school stuff, ya know? . but now it's summer and I'm FREE AS A BIRD! 8DDD . I should be updatin' now xP

And here's a blooper AS PROMISED XD

**Blooper: **me: (under the table)

Catherine: (walks in) Kathy?

Me: (jumps up) Ye-- (hits head on table) AWW JEEZ!

Catherine: That's why you should have rolled out _before_ jumping up...

ME: It ain't in my script so I DON'T CARE! ,


	4. Squinty Eyes

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That was an adventure--no. It was an adventure and a _half!_ But still, trying to convince Captain Shorty to believe that your mad-scientist of a captain used a record without him knowing was difficult. As soon as Rangiku--slightly sober--and Momo stepped in, it was a piece-of-cake!

Getting Catherine to believe that there wasn't a camera was a different story.

It took every ounce of patience and sarcasm to maker her think that "there was no freaking camera!" She never failed to disagree or to try to convince me that "there was a damn CAMERA! And we're both so damn BUSTED!"

It wasn't going anywhere, really. So we settled for being calm, returning the file with the best lie we could come up with... then kill each other over it later.

And here we are. Killing each other...

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"There was so stupid camera!"

"There was! I saw it!"

"I thought you said you heard it."

"Same thing!"

I rubbed my temples. It could have just been a fly buzzing around, right? Maybe... or maybe I should scare her by saying that it was one of Kurotsuchi's flies-on-the-wall. Nah--she'd go berserk.

Catherine crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the pale blue sky. Not a cloud in sight, the sun shining brightly. There shouldn't be any Hollows on a day like today but I suppose it's still good to be prepared.

"I'm tired. I think I'll head back now," she said suddenly. I nodded and she turned around, back to our squad barracks. A thought suddenly occurred to me: I'm gonna get bored easy. On second thought, I already am!

"Aww man," I sighed. "Now I got nothin' to do..."

"That's unfortunate. Perhaps you'd like some company, hmm?" I felt someone stand behind me and tap my shoulder. I jumped a bit, looked up and saw pale hair--but that was all I was able to see from the sun's glare. "Would you like to spend some spare time with me?"

I smiled a bit and agreed without knowing who it was. It wasn't until we were under the shade of a wooden awning that I realized who it was-- Gin Ichimaru. _What did I just get myself into...?_ I thought as I froze. He only grinned at my discontent.

"There's no need to be so nervous." He grinned widely. "It's not as if I'd hurt you, dear." His smirk wasn't exactly helping the butterflies in my stomach. He smiled wider then said, "Don't worry, Lieutenant Six is well."

Is it _that_ obvious!? I threw my arms in he air. "What the hell!? It's not that obvious! ...Is it?"

He laughed. "No of course not--I mean; it's only all of Seireitei that knows. Except maybe _him_." I noted his heavy sarcasm and that last part.

I replied with a "Whatever," and was about to walk away when I noticed he was tugging on the back of my robes. I made a gesture for him to try to let me breathe; he tugged a bit harder.

"G-GIN!!" I shouted. He laughed and let go; I fell forward. He chuckled as I stood back up. "That wasn't very nice." I pouted, trying to be cute.

"Whoever told you I was nice?" he folded his arms in his sleeves. He had a point there.

I didn't know the Third Squad Captain well, so small talk wasn't the best option. I could always leave, but that would be rude. So, I decided to go along with the age-old question. "How can you see with your eyes like that?"

I mentally slapped myself at how stupid I must have sounded.

Gin chuckled. "Is there a problem with my eyes?" He asked, grinning. He probably saw right through me but oh well-- I had nothing better to do than play along.

"Nooo. I just want to know." I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. "Is there a problem with my curiosity? "

"I suppose not." He opened his eyes and smiled at me. The crimson shade was strange yet, oddly enough, interesting. I would poke them but one blind captain is good enough.

"Red," I shrugged. "Crimson red. Interesting."

When I looked at him again, he had already closed his eyes. I should've brought a camera...

It was silent for a moment before he had to leave for a Captains' Meeting. I only nodded and walked the other way.

_"It's only all of Seireitei that knows. Except maybe him."_

I sighed in relief--At least_ he_ didn't know, but I still had to wonder why nobody told him. I found that to be the only weird part. Then again, he was a lieutenant. He must have been to busy for anyone to say anything.

Rukia spent a lot of him with him. If anything, she would have told him _something_. I shrugged it off and turned the corner.

Speaking of the two, there they were, walking the direction I was coming from. _Great,_ I thought. _Just great..._

I waved as the duo passed by, a bit eccentric when they waved back. I smiled at myself as I turned another corner.

Rukia nudged Renji on his side and smirked. "What?" He looked down at her.

She smiled and giggled. "Nothing. Nothing." She broke into a run and called. "Gotta go. See ya tomorrow!" She left him behind in a dust of confusion.

* * *

Oh hay 8D How's it goin' so far? . I've already got over 30 chapters typed. The only thing keeping me from updating them quickly...Is the typing :-D Hurhurhuuurrrr shot

Let's see uuhhh...

Yeah I got nothin'...it's 10:27 and I'm gonna go hang out on dA :-D

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Or HAPPY U.S.-FREEDOM-FROM-THE-BRITISH DAY 8D shot bi Europe

**BLOOPER: me: Now I got nothing to do...**

**silence**

**Me: I said...NOW I GOT NOTHING TO DO!!**

**more silence **

**Me: ...GIN!**

**Gin: was that my cue? **


	5. The Real World

Chpater 5

**Chpater 5**

Catherine stared at the heavy figure in front of her at the end of the  
meeting hall. "You want me to--what?" she asked frantically.

The elder tapped the floor with his large cane and ran a hand through  
his long, thick beard. She stared for a few moments as he repeated his  
request. "I want to take your companion and destroy any Hollows in the  
Material World for a period of one month."

_Companion?_ She thought. _Does he mean Kathy?_

Yamamoto glanced at the eleven captains lined up before him. None of  
them seemed to have any objections against the seemingly-simple task.  
But then again, one of them was missing.

The General Captain continued. "In addition, you will be assisting  
Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13. She will be meeting you in the Material  
World." He glanced around once again to the impassive captains of Soul  
Society.

Catherine swallowed hard. "We accept." she continued through the  
silence. "I speak for my companion as well."

The General nodded once. The large doors swung open as he tapped the  
floor with his cane once more.

"Am I too late?" A voice rang out from the doors. "I'm afraid I was  
caught up with something."

"Captain Ichimaru," Yamamoto called. "You are late once again. Do you  
have an excuse for us?"

The captain shrugged. "I was merely chitchatting with a friend. That  
isn't a crime, is it?"

"It is when you're so late you miss the entire discussion." The youngest  
captain snapped at him, crossing his arms in his sleeves.

"What are you _really_ up to, Ichimaru?" Kenpachi said, joining  
into the argument.

The room was suddenly filled with the voices of the captains. The  
General placed the bottom of his cane on the wooden floor and stood up.  
"Enough," he announced. "You are all dismissed. But you, Captain  
Ichimaru, I would like a word with you about your continuous  
lateness.

Gin kept his grin plastered to his face as the room was emptied out.  
Catherine left, used her invisibility, hid her spiritual pressure and  
walked back in.

I plopped down on my bed and yawned. The sun was just beginning to set  
yet I was already tired. I looked around and noticed that Catherine  
wasn't around. Didn't she say she was coming back here? I sighed and  
laid on my back, hands under my head. I stared at the ceiling then  
closed my eyes. Maybe I should sleep my boredom away...

I dozed off for a moment before someone burst into the room shouting,  
"KAAATHHHHHYYYYYY!!" at the top of their lungs. I fell off the top  
bunk of the bed and landed on my back. That's going to leave a beautiful  
bruise on my butt...

"Ow," I sat up, rubbing my behind. "What the hell was that for--"

Catherine grabbed the collar of my shihakusho. "EMERGENCY!" she  
shouted. "WE HAVE EN EMERGENCY, KATHY!!"

"You mean we're busted?!"

"Not yet!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, and stood up. I swept the dust off my  
robes. "Then what's up?"

She stood up. "We have to go to the human world to meet Rukia.  
Tomorrow!"

I stared at her; she stared back. It was really quiet for a good five  
minutes before something went off in my head.

_We're going to the real world...?_

I jumped up and shouted, "OH YEAH!!" She stared at me as if I had two  
heads. I punched the air. "This is awesome! We're finally going!!" I  
settled down and cleared my throat, folding my arms behind my back.  
"When do we go?"

Catherine blinked at my suddenly formal stance. "Tomorrow."

"What?!"

"To-mo-row." She repeated, sounding out each syllable. "You know--the  
following day; the day after the present day? The day--"

I waved my arms in front of me, "I know what tomorrow is!" Now my hands were on my hips. "Who volunteered us?" She looked away almost instantly. I stared at her for a couple of minutes before staring at the small window that we had.

We stayed there, completely silent, looking away. I Walked towards the window and opened it. I leaned against the window sill and waited.

More silence. Then something hit me on the back of my head. "OK, um, ow!" Catherine snickered. "Oh, shush you."

"What hit your head this time?" She laughed.

I looked at the floor but nothing was there. I shrugged it off, went to my bed and dozed off.

--

The main gate opened in front of us, glowing a pale yellow light then faded to show a town that appeared to be in the middle of the night. I took in a deep breath and put my hands to my hips.

I felt giddy: I'd never been in the "Material World" before so I was excited. (Maybe a bit too excited but oh well...) I looked at Catherine and she nodded.

"Be careful, you two." Ukitake said small bags under his eyes.

I smiled innocently towards him. "Oh, Jushiro, how can we _possibly _cause any trouble?"

I had realized, a while back, that I was one of the only Soul Reapers to call the captains and lieutenants by their first names. I thought it wasn't necessary to call them by their official titles--or hearing Toshiro continuously correct people who don't-- unless you were in their squad. I don't think I've ever called a captain "Captain"--I just couldn't get their last names right. (Kurotsuchi was an exception; I couldn't get his _first_ name right).

Ukitake didn't seem to mind it when I didn't call him "Captain". Some other captains would correct me, ignore me, or chase me around Seireitei with his zanpaku-to--for calling him a kid--if I didn't. Even though the chasing is fun when you start to mess with him...

The white-haired man smiled. Catherine and I turned towards the Senkaimon and walked through it. Instantly, we were teleported across the barrier and into the sky of the sleepy town. We looked down at the buildings and houses hundreds of feet below us.

What a trip...

We started falling at the senkaimon closed. Catherine was screaming.

"COULDN'T THEY HAVE GIVEN US THE EASY WAY DOWN?!" I shouted, and then muttered. "The bastards..."

"What are we going to do--OOH!!" Catherine began before we fell into a giant white cloth; either this is some rescue team, or someone was hanging their laundry. It turned into a ball around us and we started spinning.

We heard someone outside shout, "Jinta Home Ru--"

We slammed into something. "Tessai Death Catch!"

The ball opened up and stretched out; we were laying down on it, dizzy. I had a hand on my head. Catherine had one on her stomach, muttering something about throwing up...

I sat up slowly and saw a man at the very front with a green and white stripped hat; a taller, muscular man behind him and two children next to us. The man in green turned around to face us, fanning himself slowly.

"Hey there," he greeted happily. "I've been expecting you."

"And you are...?" I asked through my dizziness.

"Kisuke Urahara! I'm the owner of the town's convenience store!" He practically sang with a wide smile plastered to his face.

Catherine suddenly shot up and panicked. "Where are we supposed to find Rukia?!"

"Wh-What?!" I looked around, below, at the many houses. "Which one are we supposed to go to?!"

"I don't know!"

Urahara threw his fan at us. "Ladies, ladies! Relax." He said calmly as Catherine caught the fan and opened it. "I'' take you right to her, so don't worry." He looked down after taking his fan back. "Well, this is your stop."

"Huh?" He answered my question by dropping us in the air and straight through somebody's window. We landed on the floor by someone's feet.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" He shouted. We looked up to see a boy with spiky orange hair. "More of you?!"

"You can see us?!" Catherine shouted, pointing to him.

"Hell yeah, I can! Otherwise I wouldn't be yelling at you!!"

I rolled my eyes as a close door opened suddenly. "Ichigo, you pinhead! Would you keep it down out there?!"

"Rukia! What are you doing in my _closet_?!"

"I need a place to stay while you have my powers--or did you forget already?"

While he has her powers? What did we miss...?

* * *

**OMFG! **

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in...what, forever? . I've just been busy with stuff: requests on dA; packing for Pennsylvania; ...Pennsylvania! . .! I got back Sunday night but I was too tired to get on the computer...**

**And yesterday the internet crashed . **

**Hope you guys like the story so far . I'm almost done writing it, but I dunno if that means there'll be quicker updates D (I seriously don't .)**

**Enjoy**

**BLOOPER:**

**Urahara: Well, this is your stop.**

**Me: Huh?**

**Urahara: (drops us into random window)**

**Catherine: Do you think we got in the wrong house...**

**Me: What makes you say that?**

**Woman: (screams) HELP!! BUGLARS!!**

**Me: Oh...that's what...**


End file.
